Friends
by Catalaina
Summary: Nico di Angelo y Will Solace son amigos desde la infancia, comparten todo... Menos sus secretos amorosos, por la siguientes razones: Nico, parece poco interesado. Will por su parte, no quiere hablar porque tendría que admitir que sép, así como pasa en las películas (porque al parecer así de apestosa es la vida) le gusta su mejor amigo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan

* * *

**_FRIENDS_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Te convertiste en la razón_

_Por la que debo dar un paso adelante_

_No tan lejos de mi,_

_Tú extendiste tu mano hacia mi_

_Únicamente__ tu __sonrisa_

_Me hace respirar _

_Por ti, yo me pongo mejor_

**_Better better _—DAY6**

* * *

**[...]**

**C**uando Nico llegó al barrio de Will, ambos tenían seis años. Will ha sido desde ese entonces, un chico extrovertido para su edad y muy curioso.

Su facilidad para hacer amigos fue desde siempre una característica muy resaltable de su personalidad y su poca timidez contrastaba totalmente contra su vecino. Si no fuera por eso, probablemente ellos se habrían limitado a saludar al otro con la incomodidad típica de quiénes se conocen, pero no lo suficiente.

Por suerte, Will siempre ha sido audaz.

Fue el primero en acercarse al camión de mudanza cuando vio a la familia e intentó por todos los medios sacar una conversación del más joven, quien parecía encogido y abrumado por el barrio nuevo y la mudanza. Will lo entendió de inmediato, su madre después de que dejó a su padre, se había mudado. Incluso aunque él comprende por qué tiene que cambiarse de casa, (su mamá le explicó como la gente que ya no está en pareja vive en lugares diferentes) echa de menos su barrio.

—Me llamo Will Solace, soy tu vecino, ¿a qué escuela irás?

**[...]**

**N**ico es divertido y entusiasta una vez que entra en confianza. Will se sorprende a veces de cómo se esfuerza por explicarle el juego del cual se enganchó últimamente una y otra vez; y aunque no está muy interesado en ese tipo de cosas, el humor del moreno es contagioso y Will termina intentando jugar como puede mientras Nico parlotea como un loco.

Su madre lo adora, y siempre que viene a jugar a su patio, ambos obtienen galletas fácilmente.

—¡Nico, no entiendo si comienzas a hacer todo como un loco, explícame! —se queja Will entre risas y el mencionado bebe de su refresco haciéndose el desentendido.

—Es porque eres tonto —informa, y suelta risitas, pero él le explica y dice _¡wow! _Cuando Will comienza a tomar el ritmo.

**[...]**

**C**uando la madre de Nico fallece a los once, su familia está devastada. La hermana mayor de Nico lo abraza mientras lágrimas amargas corren por las mejillas de su hermano. Will está vestido de negro, como si comprendiera las normas de etiqueta de los funerales y no deja ir la mano de su amigo hasta que siente sus dedos entumecidos. El padre de Nico, a quien siempre le recordó secretamente un vampiro, llora con lágrimas silenciosas mientras se encarga del velorio de su mujer y cuida de sus hijos. Sólo tiene once, pero se admira del dolor que puede guardar para contener a sus hijos y se lo agradece. Will es amigo de Nico, y quiere prestarle su hombro hasta que no le queden lágrimas, pero a su corta edad, entiende que no es lo que su amigo necesita.

También llora un poco.

**[...]**

**E**llos tienen trece y Nico está esperando pacientemente mientras lee una historieta de Batman, a que Will termine su entrenamiento de basquetbol. Will a veces mira en su dirección y levanta la mano saludando (lo ha hecho cinco veces, el muy idiota) y Nico rueda los ojos, aunque sonríe un poco.

Ya no es el mismo tipo de sonrisas de cuando llegó, pero a Will se le acelera el corazón como si su pecho fuera una pista para bailar tap y está comenzando a asustarse, porque eso no le pasaba hace un par de meses y ahora pareciera que tiene problemas al corazón.

Incluso con sus nuevos amigos, ninguno lo hace sentir algo parecido. Nico ha cambiado su personalidad a una mucho más fría y tímida a la vez, sin embargo, deja que Will toque su cabello como un gato amansado y aunque parece exasperado por el rubio casi todo el tiempo, disfruta _no tan _secretamente de su compañía como de ninguna otra y es extraño, pero se siente privilegiado, orgulloso y a la vez hay algo cálido extendiéndose en su pecho que le llena de felicidad y vértigo al mismo tiempo.

**[...]**

**T**ienen quince años y siguen siendo los mismos amigos. Están en la época en la que se ven extraños ya que siguen siendo niños que están creciendo, pero tienen esa sensación de grandeza incrustada en alguna parte de su alma. Nico era un niño menudo y pequeño, pero, aunque ahora no sea más alto que Will, si pegó un estirón considerable y pareciera que todas sus extremidades son demasiado largas para el resto de su cuerpo. Will a veces, cuando Nico no se da cuenta, observa fijamente sus cambios y cómo su cara de niño pasa a ser una barbilla más acentuada y bonita.

—La clase de Educación Física apesta —irrumpe Nico en la habitación de Will.

Aún tiene el uniforme de deportes y pareciera que corrió alrededor del mundo y no de una cancha de basquetbol. Will, quien estaba leyendo sus apuntes de biología para su próxima prueba (o algo así, intentando mientras se concentraba en no pensar en el recién aparecido), se gira en su silla y observa a su mejor amigo derrumbarse en su cama.

Nico es un poco debilucho y en general odia todo lo que no tenga que ver con dormir. Probablemente, piensa Will con una sonrisa, ni por su vida correría. Tal vez por su PlayStation.

—Tú apestas en Educación Física —precisa el rubio con malicia y di Angelo entorna los ojos con molestia.

Patea sus zapatillas para sacarlas y lo observa removerse en la cama hacia la pared.

—Perdón señor deportista, lamento no ser digno de tu clase de mierda —farfulla pasándose la mano por los cabellos húmedos con sudor.

Will, quien ya definitivamente dejó de prestar atención a biología, observa la acción con más atención de la que debería y se remueve inquieto. No se supone que debería sentirse incómodo con su mejor amigo, así que, para probarse un punto, se pone de pie y se acuesta en el lado en el que Nico no está utilizando mientras mira el techo con poco interés como ha hecho un millón de veces y trata de relajarse.

—Sal de mi cama, sucio —murmura Will empujando casi sin fuerzas a Nico de la cama.

Es un poco ridículo, porque, aunque pusiera más fuerzas, lo único que haría sería pegarlo a la pared, sin embargo, Nico se queja y manotea a Solace para que lo deje en paz, quejándose de lo cansado que está y de lo inhumano que es hacer correr a la gente tanto tiempo. Will termina riéndose como un loco, porque para todo el mundo (o al menos la mayoría), Nico es un sujeto poco accesible y malhumorado. Si la gente supiera que es así de divertido...

—Me voy a bañar —informa, después de un rato de silencio y Will asiente distraídamente mientras se pone de pie de vuelta a su escritorio.

Nico abre el armario de Will en busca de su ropa de reserva y se lleva todo al baño de la habitación mientras bufa como un gato.

Cuando sale secándose el cabello con una toalla, Will ya está comiendo los sándwiches que preparó hace un rato. Nico se acerca y muerde uno mientras con una mano mueve la toalla sin mucho entusiasmo, Will termina acercándose a él y ayudándolo con la toalla seca su cabello con tranquilidad, disfrutando de lo dócil que se vuelve Nico después del ejercicio y una ducha caliente.

** [...]**

**E**n algún momento de la vida comienza a ser evidente lo que sea que Will tenga por Nico. Es una cosa que se construye bajo la carne y es gracioso hasta cierto punto como no existe nada que lo advierta de ello hasta que está golpeándose contra el entendimiento como un ave torpe en un cristal limpio. Will sabe que no se mira a los amigos como él mira a Nico. Que no se quiere a los amigos como lo quiere a él y que no es amistad lo que siente cuando ve a su amigo con una expresión feliz y relajada los viernes en la noche que decide quedarse en su casa.

La revelación es tan fuerte que hace que se quede media hora en completo silencio y que Nico lo sacuda fuertemente, diciéndole en medio de un capítulo de lo que sea que están viendo que si quiere dormir le avise en vez de quedarse como un imbécil torciéndose el cuello en el sofá. Quedarse como un imbécil es una buena descripción para lo que le pasa, porque se siente entumecido cuando Nico balbucea maldiciones mientras saca las sábanas del mueble y arma la cama nido con una comodidad digna de los años que llevan siendo amigos.

Nico le dice buenas noches y escucha sus ronquidos luego de unos minutos, sin embargo, él no puede dormirse. Es difícil descubrir que te guste alguien, que te guste tu mejor amigo es cómodo y a la vez aterrador.

**[…]**

**—H**ola parejita —saluda Lou Ellen, sentándose en las gradas de la cancha de baloncesto.

Ninguno muestra alguna especie de molestia por el apelativo, Nico en especial, parece muy poco dispuesto a escuchar lo que la chica tiene que decir, así que deja vagar su mirada por el gimnasio como si fuera a encontrar algo diferente a todos los miércoles de entrenamiento de Will.

Solace, de naturaleza más gentil, saluda a su amiga y le presta atención.

—¿Qué pasa, Lou?

—Habrá una fiesta en casa de Cecil el viernes, ¿qué dicen?

Nico bosteza y se apoya en el hombro de Will casi inconscientemente. Lou levanta las cejas con curiosidad, pero ninguno parece darse cuenta de la acción de la castaña demasiado ensimismados en sí mismos.

—Paso —masculla Nico, antes de cerrar los ojos.

—No lo sé, Lou...

—¡Vamos, será divertido! —intenta Lou con una sonrisita—. Así celebras tus dieciocho.

—Mis dieciocho fueron hace dos meses...

—Nunca es tarde para celebrar, mi querido Will —canturrea Lou poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose.

Will suspira mientras acomoda un mechón de cabello de Nico que cae por su frente. _Este tipo, tan descuidado que deja crecer su cabello como un loco._

Piensa la propuesta de Lou. Es una de las cosas en las que Nico no cede con Will. No le gustan las fiestas así que tiene que ir solo. No es como que sean siameses de todos modos. A Will no le gusta mucho comer en McDonald's, los estudios de ratas en las cocinas y el aceite excesivamente utilizado no es algo que le llame especialmente la atención. A veces acompaña a Nico con los McFlurrys, pero en general él tiene a Jason para acompañarlo, o a Percy y él también tiene a sus amigos por otros lados.

—Creo que iré.

Nico balbucea algunas incoherencias que Will no entiende. De todas formas, el rubio no cree que alguna de las palabras apenas entendidas sea una aceptación de acompañarlo.

**[...]**

**W**ill no se sorprende cuando la pequeña reunión termina convirtiéndose en una fiesta tamaño Proyecto X, bueno, está dramatizando. Cecil tiene muchos amigos, y entre el amigo que llama al amigo y que trae al primo, pues no hay modo que no esté lleno.

Lleno, en serio. Está seguro de que no entra ni un alfiler en este lugar, Will tiene que pedir permiso a un par de chicos que están haciendo competencias sobre chupitos para salir de la zona de baile y sentarse en una de las sillas plásticas que dispusieron apegadas a la pared en el patio para la gente que estuviera cansada de bailar o lo que sea.

Suelta un resoplido, aunque le gustan los ambientes festivos, no cree que pueda divertirse en un lugar en el que no puede ni moverse.

—Está llenísimo ahí —balbucea un chico de la nada y se sienta a su lado—. Parece el metro de Nueva York en hora punta.

Will se ríe y asiente. Lo observa detenidamente, le recuerda a alguien, pero no sabe a quien. Tiene unos ojos grandes y preciosos, son realmente muy expresivos y le recuerdan a los de un cachorrito. Tiene un piercing en la oreja que contrasta totalmente con su cara tierna y al parecer lo mira demasiado tiempo, porque el chico habla.

—Es para que sepan que bajo esta cara tierna soy un chico peligroso —bromea, y Will siente su cara arder por ser descubierto mirando así.

—No te he dicho que seas tierno —se defiende Will como puede, compungido.

—Es cierto, tú lo eres un poco.

Will vuelve a sentir su cara arder.

**[...]**

**—N**ico, tengo algo que contarte.

Están en la habitación de Will, ambos tendidos en la cama después de haber tomado unas paletas de helado. Will siente ese característico frío en los labios y que no siente en el resto del cuerpo por estar rozando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

—Yo también —admite, Nico.

Y siente su corazón correr en su pecho. No sabe cómo se lo va a tomar él, con Nico habla de todo. Le contó la primera vez que soñó algo subido de tono con mucha vergüenza y también que cuando tenía siete vio una película con su primo y se hizo pis del susto. Pero hay un tema que nunca, _nunca, _han tocado, y es sobre el amor, parejas o algo parecido. No tiene idea de lo que piensa Nico al respecto con nada. Recuerda vagamente que una vez cuando tenían trece, Nico aceptó a regañadientes que consideraba linda a Lucy, de la clase de Matemáticas. Will prácticamente tuvo que rogar por sacar algo de él, demasiado curioso por saber y luego, cuando llegó a casa, se sentía extrañamente enojado con lo que consiguió, Will ahora cuando lo piensa, al menos tiene la decencia de tener vergüenza, ¿qué creía que iba a pasar? ¿Qué Nico diría que él era lindo? Dios, desde siempre había sido un idiota. Pero, en fin, esa fue su única incursión con respecto a algo de Nico, no sabía si no estaba interesado, o simplemente quería pasar de Will como muchas veces hizo cuando tenía citas con algunas chicas, pero ahora era diferente. Prácticamente iba a salir del closet contándole que se había besado con un chico. Llevaba tiempo asumiendo que le atraían los hombres también (Nico, más que nadie), pero jamás había hecho algo al respecto, sobre todo porque estaba teniendo un enamoramiento con su mejor amigo, a quien ahora le contaría que se besó con alguien, arruinando sus posibilidades (si es que estas remotamente existían). En serio, ¿qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

—Vale, ve tú primero —ofrece Will, sus palmas sudando mientras mira el techo.

—No, tú. Sé que te mueres por decirlo, has estado actuando extraño —informa su mejor amigo y Will vuelve a sentir su corazón como un loco mientras se sienta en la cama.

—Vale, yo... Mmh —Will balbucea—. Esto es un poco, oh, yo no sé...

—Joder, Will. Dilo de una vez, la última vez que diste tantos rodeos fue cuando arruinaste mi DS sin saber cómo.

—¡Y te dije que lo sentía! Además, mamá la mandó a reparar.

—Si, sí —le restó importancia Nico—. Al grano.

—Me besé con un chico en la fiesta de Cecil —soltó de un tirón, y Nico abrió los ojos sorprendido y pudo notar un poco de incomodidad en él.

Will quiso llorar, pero de todos modos continuó.

—Lo veía sospechando hace tiempo, que me gustan los chicos también. En realidad, yo... Lo medio sabía, pero yo...

—Está bien, Will —lo cortó Nico—, no necesito que me des explicaciones, somos amigos, pero no tienes por qué justificar lo que haces, ¿vale?

Aunque las palabras fueron duras y dolieron un poco, también le causó una extraña sensación de alivio. Nico seguía sin interesarse en alguien, o en él, para el caso, pero no parecía disgustado con que a él le gustaran las chicas y los chicos. No es como si alguna vez Nico fuera intolerante, Nico sólo era... Desinteresado. Cuando él volvió a recostarse, se aseguró de abrazarlo fuerte e incluso le cayeron un par de lágrimas. No importaba si probablemente jamás fuera correspondido, que fuera su amigo era suficiente para él.

—Ahora tú.

—Pues no parece tan importante —dijo Nico, y su risa sonó falsa—, sólo aprobé Historia.

—¡Eso es genial, di Angelo! Hay que celebrar, iremos a comer pizza, tu mejor amigo invita —informa Will apretando más su abrazo y es ahí cuando siente que Nico se remueve incómodo. Lo suelta, y ambos se miran por un rato, pero parece diferente, hay algo que no estaba antes y que hace a Will volverse loco, porque siente una presión extraña y cree que será fácil para su amigo descubrir lo que siente.

Nico rompe el contacto.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —Nico se levanta de un salto; hay una sensación asfixiante en la habitación y Will no entiende de qué se trata—. Papá nos llevará a Hazel y a mí al museo y luego a cenar con su novia.

—Oh, claro yo no pregunté si tenías planes...

**[...]**

**N**o entiende qué está pasando, y tampoco desearía saber porque le duele tanto. Nico no le ha hablado en dos días y cree que si pasa un minuto más inundará su casa con sus lágrimas. Hay tanto dolor en su pecho, que se siente tonto por enterarse tan tarde de que le gustaba más de lo que creía.

Se siente un poco patético también, ¿es así de dependiente y dramático? ¿Dos días y cree que se va a morir? Si estar enamorado es así de horrible y doloroso, Will quiere que pare. Desea volver a ese tiempo (si es que existía) en el que no miraba a Nico como si fuera la criatura más hermosa en este mundo, incluso cuando come como bestia y habla con la boca llena o ronca como un león.

Le ha mandado mensajes, pero tampoco quiere sentirse como un loco acosador que no le puede dar espacio, porque sabe que Nico es el tipo de persona que cada cierto tiempo, se retrae porque necesita un descanso de socializar, pero una parte de él, _la tonta al parecer_ quiere, necesita saber qué pasa por la cabeza de su mejor amigo o podría explotar.

¿Quizá se siente incómodo ahora? O peor, ¿lo odia? Ni siquiera quiere ahondar tanto en esa posibilidad, el solo pensar que ahora Nico podría estar incómodo lo ha hecho desvelarse y llorar. Es una mierda absoluta.

**[...]**

**E**l lunes se siente como un alivio. No hay excusas para que Nico siga huyendo de él, porque está seguro de que de eso se trata. Tiene que enfrentarlo y decirle lo que piensa, porque está siendo doloroso para él y no cree que pueda soportar más el mutismo. _Que sea lo que tenga que ser, _se convence cuando sale de su habitación arreglando la corbata de su uniforme, y encaminándose hacia la puerta después de despedirse de su madre que aún lo mira preocupada.

Cuando abre la puerta, Nico está esperándolo afuera de la reja de su casa, y Will cree que podría ponerse a llorar sólo porque no lo ha visto, y lo echa de menos. Tiene una maraña por cabello, siempre se le enrosca en las orejas y su corbata va floja además de que nunca se cierra el último botón de la camisa. La imagen le es tan familiar que está sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta mientras camina hacia él como en esas películas que le encanta ver con su madre y que desbordan cursilería por segundo.

—Buenos días —dice, abriendo la reja y acercándose a su mejor amigo que le gruñe de vuelta como cada mañana—. ¿Tuviste una pelea con la peineta esta mañana, di Angelo?

—¿Ya estás de payaso a esta hora, Solace?

Will se ríe, es una risa histérica que le saca lágrimas porque, aunque no sea tan gracioso, le genera un alivio incalculable. Una broma puede derretir días de incertidumbre y miedo en un segundo. Cuando parece que no va a dejar de llorar, Nico se alarma y lo mira como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Se apresura a buscar pañuelitos en su bolso y se limpia, mientras murmura _perdón_. No sabe porque se está disculpando, pero en ese momento parece lo correcto por decir. _Perdón por enamorarme de ti y ser tan cobarde para no decírtelo, perdón por ser egoísta y querer que te quedes._ Will quiere que todo esto se acabe, por dios. Necesita paz y necesita dejar de pensar de esa forma en la que lo hace querer llorar por todo y por nada. Se siente en una mala película y no es bonito como lo pintan, es horrible.

—Estoy bien —asegura, luego de unos segundos—. Estoy feliz, eso es todo.

—¿Y te pones a llorar por tu estado de siempre? Digo, creo que tu te robaste toda la felicidad del planeta, Solcito.

—No seas tonto —refuta Will frunciendo el ceño, su nariz está roja por el llanto, y se ve gracioso a pesar de que la situación no fue divertida para él—, me haces sonar como un _dementor _y es el peor halago de esta existencia.

—Ah, eres tan desagradable —se lamenta Nico, aunque lo mira con esa sonrisa que nunca ha sabido descifrar, pero sin duda le hace latir el corazón como un loco.

Will no quiere ser obvio, así que tose como si de esa forma pudiera volver a concentrarse y vuelve su atención al camino.

—Ya que soy tan desagradable, no necesitas mi compañía y menos mi ayuda en Biología.

Nico suspira como si estuviera tomando la peor decisión de su vida, mientras le estira uno de sus dulces favoritos como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios.

**[...]**

**E**n algún momento, la ligera incomodidad se convierte en el elefante en la habitación y del cual ambos están empeñados en no tomar en cuenta por el máximo tiempo posible. Es de algún modo diferente a cuando ambos se alejaron por un par de días, más bien es como si no fueran a hablar del tema amoroso de Will jamás.

No es que tenga mucho que contar respecto al tema de todos modos, al menos, no hay algo importante que desea que Nico sepa. Si es por él, pretende fingir que este enamoramiento unilateral no existe y ya, y el chico de la fiesta, que parece ser _realmente _el tema… jamás lo volvió a ver y si es sincero, fue una gran confirmación, pero no fue la gran cosa para ambos. No va a fingir que estuvo mal, pero tampoco estuvo bien, básicamente porque no tiene un interés en él como lo tiene en el chico que está dormitando a su lado sobre un cómic en la biblioteca cuando se supone que debería estar estudiando.

¿Es así como será siempre? No mal, pero no bien. Will suspira, quitándose los lentes y frotándose el puente de la nariz para descansar. Cuando ve que Nico está arrugando la hoja de lo que está leyendo, lo mueve suavemente para quitarlo y estira el papel para dejarlo a un lado y que no se arruine. El italiano ni siquiera se inmuta, soltando suspiros y acomodándose como si estuviera en su cama. Will sonríe y vuelve a concentrarse en sus apuntes.

Cuando tiene que despertarlo, el sol ya está cayendo y todas las sillas resuenan contra el suelo al ser arrastradas. Es increíble, pero su amigo ni con ese estruendo parece dispuesto a moverse, y él lo entendería si estuviera en una de esas camas que hacen masajes como las que siempre prueban cuando van al centro comercial para hacer el tonto y no en un mesón duro de una biblioteca. Termina de arreglar sus cosas, y luego remueve a Nico para despertarlo.

Nico parece desconcertado unos segundos, pestañeando lentamente como si estuviera tratando de entender donde está y Will niega suavemente fingiendo indignación.

—Arregla tus cosas, Bella durmiente. Nos están echando —informa, cargando su mochila.

Nico se despereza y comienza a guardar sus cosas en su bolso con expresión adormilada.

—¿Volviste a quedarte despierto jugando? —Nico no responde y Will resopla exasperado—. No sé que va a ser peor, tu vista o tu insomnio.

Will sigue refunfuñando cuando salen de la biblioteca, y Nico parece exasperado, pero no dice nada aceptando no llevarle la contraria; probablemente porque aún tiene sueño o porque simplemente es más fácil gruñir que ganarle a Will cuando se trata respecto a algún (mal) hábito de Nico. Sea lo que sea, parece surgir efecto, porque cuando ambos están entrando al café que frecuentan cada vez que estudian (o Will estudia), ya se han movido a otro tema, en el que el moreno si participa mucho más. Will está llevándose una cucharada de pie de limón a la boca, cuando Nico mucho mas despierto que hace un rato, pregunta casualmente.

—¿Y bien, entonces tienes novio?

La pregunta de por sí, suena incómoda. Ni siquiera estaban hablando de eso, piensa Will desconcertado y es tan fuera de contexto, que la cuchara de Will se suspende en el aire unos segundos antes de volver al platillo con el postre. El rubio se quedó a medio relato de una historia con sus compañeros de básquetbol y de alguna forma se siente extraño; es como si de un momento a otro volvieran hace unos días, retomando una conversación que quedó pausada como una película. Tiene que tragar saliva, porque el ambiente cambia totalmente, Nico parece incómodo frente a él, sus hombros se ven tensos y pareciera que quiere salir corriendo de su asiento y ni siquiera la decoración de cupcakes parece ayudar a relajar el ambiente y volverlo un poco más dulce o ameno.

—Nico, no tenemos que hablar de esto si…

—Quiero —le corta Nico, mirándolo fijo, e inevitablemente el corazón de Will hace una pirueta—. Entonces… —Nico rasca su cabeza con incomodidad—. ¿El chico que me dijiste el otro día es tu novio? ¿Debería conocerlo o algo así?

Will quiere reírse con histeria (como por vez mil en estos días), pero está seguro de que no es el momento adecuado para Nico. Aunque parece perfecto para él, ¿en serio va a tener esta conversación con su mejor amigo barra el chico que le gusta? Hilarante. Lo peor del asunto, es que pareciera que Nico está haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por escuchar de este tipo de asuntos, como si toda esta cosa romántica le diera repelús, pero tuviera que sacrificarse por un bien mayor. No quiere sentirse como cuando la gente tiene que decir que la comida estuvo sabrosa cuando no lo estaba y sólo se dice para no herir los sentimientos; es un símil horrible, tal cual su situación.

Maldita sea, cómo le dice a la persona que mas lo conoce que no tiene sentimientos por nadie (o al menos no por él).

—¿Qué? No. No es mi novio ni nada así —afirma y bebe un sorbo de su te verde para ganar tiempo aunque siente su cara arder—. Fue más curiosidad. Yo no…, no me gusta. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien su nombre.

Decide que es más fácil no mentir. No dirá nada que no sea cierto, pero intentará no tocar el tema de amor más que para desmentir su supuesto enamoramiento.

—Oh.

De un momento a otro, parece que la incomodidad se desinfló como un globo reventado, Solace no tiene muy claro cómo, pero desvían el tema hasta convertirlo en algo de su agrado, y pareciera que, por fin, _por fin _vuelven a ser los mismos. Nico sonríe, es una sonrisa pequeña pero agradable, es agradable porque se la dedica, porque siente que no la ha visto hace siglos y porque pareciera que están compartiendo algo que, aunque no entiende del todo, lo hace inmensamente feliz.

Cuando se devuelven a sus casas, y si es que no estaba seguro antes, Will está ahora sí convencido de que todo volvió a la normalidad. Ambos van empujándose por los hombros y Nico sigue quejándose de la mayoría de las asignaturas, además de la reciente tontería de Leo que lo tuvo en detención como "cómplice" y cómo odia estar siempre en los lugares equivocados.

Will no puede estar más de acuerdo.

**[...]**

**W**ill sabe que, a este punto, puede ser evidente para bastante gente su aprecio por Nico; a veces piensa que él único que no sabe es el mismo y es un poco terrible y a la vez tranquilizante. Ha estado tratando de guardar todo en una pequeña caja en su corazón y guardarlo con llave como si fuera un secreto de estado, y no sabe si lo ha estado haciendo bien, pero sí lo suficiente como para que nadie le mencione nada. Excepto por Lou, probablemente.

Están en un campamento, sus amigos decidieron que como es su ultimo año antes de partir a la universidad, merecen una despedida en grande. Will está aterrado. La idea de tener que llevar a alguien a emergencias porque la "despedida en grande" se salió de control, lo tiene más neurótico de lo usual con respecto a su kit de primeros auxilios. Pero se ha tranquilizado lo suficiente para observar como Nico termina de instalar una tienda de campaña y acomodar el gorro horrible que lo cubre de los rayos del sol, recargado en la camioneta de los padres de Cecil. Hay tres carpas, en una duermen los hermanos Stoll y Cecil, en la otra Miranda y Lou Ellen y la suya es compartida por ellos dos en medio de uno de estos lugares de camping en una reserva natural. El lugar es bastante agradable, la verdad.

Nico termina de poner la carpa y observa satisfecho su trabajo, aunque hay uno de los ganchos que se entierran en el suelo que está torcido; Will tiene que sonreír al verlo, hasta que siente una presencia a su lado que lo hace saltar ligeramente y prestar atención en otra cosa por unos segundos.

—Deberías decírselo —incita Lou, mirando en la misma dirección que él.

Cree que su corazón se detiene un segundo, antes de fingir que no entiende a lo que se refiere.

—Es cierto, la tienda se nos puede caer durante la noche.

—Will —se queja ella y recién ahí él fija su completa atención en Lou—. Lo digo en serio, estoy segura de que llevas _demasiado _tiempo con eso dentro… Son mejores amigos, tú podrías-

El rubio decide que va a dejar de fingir que no entiende a lo que se refiere; es un poco molesto en realidad, como si no hubiera pensado un montón de veces en decirle. Le debería dar aunque sea un poco más de crédito. Su ceño fruncido seguramente sorprende a su amiga, que parece desconcertada, antes de verlo suspirar y dejar sus hombros caer, volviendo a esa faceta amable que todos conocen.

—Justamente es por eso, que no puedo hacerlo Lou. Lo he visto toda mi vida, sería raro siquiera no hacerlo. Y es evidente que, si no siente lo mismo como es probable que sea, así será antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad —al decir eso, el rubio parece consciente recién de lo mucho que necesitaba exteriorizar sus palabras, porque de repente parece no querer parar.

Lou Ellen se da cuenta, así que llama la atención de todos dando una excusa de que llenarán los bidones con agua potable, y arrastra a Will antes de que alguien pueda decir algo.

Cuando están lo suficientemente alejados, Will continua con su monólogo.

—Ni siquiera sé si a Nico le gustan los chicos —se ríe Will nervioso, y hay algo que duele ahí en las costillas y que lo hace hacer un sonidito ahogado, su amiga lo mira con compasión, y Will agrega—, no hablamos de eso. Lo que hace todo más horrible, porque si supiera que él… Si supiera que sale con alguien, sería más fácil desligarme de _eso._

Se niega a decir "que me gusta" en voz alta, hace todo más tangible de lo que ya es, y no piensa dar pie a que lo angustie más de lo que ya lo hace. Ya es bastante malo. Su amiga se queda en silencio unos segundos y le da una pequeña caricia en las manos que es suficiente para hacerlo volver en sí. Will sabe que está meditando que decir.

—Ustedes son tan estúpidos.

Will se siente ofendido, porque esperaba palabras de aliento, sin embargo, esto es lo que recibe; ríe de todos modos y le da un abrazo, que le llega de vuelta con palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias, Lou.

Ambos saben que no agradece por el consejo.

**[…]**

**E**stán frente a una pequeña hoguera que Cecil se encarga de alimentar cada cierto tiempo, Connor cuenta una anécdota estúpida que lo hace reír y poner los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo, mientras se acomoda en una de las mantas que trajeron para la noche, porque sabrían que serían hermosas, pero frías. Nico le da un toque en las costillas sutil para llamar su atención y los ojos azules de Will se enfocan brevemente en el moreno, antes de empujar su cuerpo ligeramente hacia su lado, para demostrar que lo está escuchando y para sentir mejor ese calor que parece desprender Nico y que parece ser mejor que la manta que ambos comparten. Está a punto de recargarse contra él, cuando Nico decide hablar con una fingida indiferencia que lo hace esconder su sonrisa en la prenda que tiene puesta.

—¿Estás bien? —se decide al fin; ante la expresión confusa de Will, Nico con apuro comienza a explicarse—. Lo de Lou, cuando estábamos armando las carpas.

¿Nico estuvo preocupado por eso que pasó como hace seis horas? Tal vez más. Es que ni siquiera puede enojarse con él por ser tan bobo.

—Sí, sí. Está todo bien.

Aunque sabe que no le cree, tampoco pregunta más, pero lo observa unos segundos como si quisiera sacarle el alma. Y no sabe si es porque se siente valiente, o porque está cansado de esconderse, pero le devuelve la mirada y cree que incluso le deja ver una pequeña parte del secreto que ha guardado por tanto tiempo hasta para él.

Los ojos de Nico destellan en la noche, y cree que podría verlos todos los días; aunque él no se lo permite, porque desvía la mirada al fuego y Will suspira, mientras deja caer su cabeza en el hombro huesudo de su mejor amigo, con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando están acostados, luego de asegurarse de limpiar todo y apagar bien el fuego, Will se sumerge en sus pensamientos. Debería estar cansado, porque viajaron en carretera como tres horas y luego armaron un campamento, pero simplemente no puede cerrar sus ojos, así que se remueve en el saco de dormir, inquieto. Aún pensando en lo que Lou le dijo.

Y si le dijera…

—Nico —susurra, tan bajo que podría decirse que no quiere ser escuchado—. ¿Estás despierto?

—No —bromea Nico, aunque su voz suena adormilada. Will supone que, si él se hubiera quedado quieto, él ya estaría en su quinto sueño; tiene un talento innato para caer profundamente dormido—. ¿Qué pasa, no puedes —bosteza— dormir?

—No.

—Yo sí, buenas noches.

Ambos se ríen, pero Will siente su corazón explotar en su pecho, porque oh-por-dios, lo voy a hacer.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte —empieza, titubeante y las palmas de sus manos sudan, cuando la saca del saco y las deja caer a su lado—, yo, no sé cómo hacerlo bien sin que sea, ya sabes, menos torpe así que simplemente lo diré. Me gustas, Nico.

Y ahí está. Su cara arde, su corazón va a mil por hora y el silencio de la noche es aterrador. Lo único que puede oírse, son los ruidos de los bichos y el ronquido de Cecil, Nico, aunque está a su lado, como a unos veinte centímetros de distancia parece no existir y tiene miedo de mirarlo, así que mantiene su vista fija en el techo de la tienda mientras los segundos pasan y sus esperanzas se evaporan y sus ganas de llorar se elevan. Quien iba a decir que el silencio doliera tanto; está a punto de levantarse, porque está seguro de que ambos necesitan aire y espacio, cuando la voz de Nico irrumpe en el silencio.

—Idiota —la voz temblorosa.

Will abre la boca para decir algo y restarle peso al asunto, algo así como "Tranquilo, no pasa nada" o "No es tan terrible", pero la mano de Nico toca la suya con timidez, como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca y entrelaza sus dedos y la verdad, es que no sabe que significa eso exactamente, pero el hecho de que él siga queriendo que él esté ahí ya es suficiente y mucho más de lo que esperaba, así que por fin el aire que contenía se escapa en una exhalación temblorosa. Aún no se atreve a ver a di Angelo, así que se queda quieto, con el agarre firme y en silencio.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasan así, Will está comenzado a pestañear cada vez por lapsos de tiempo más largos, cuando escucha la voz de su mejor amigo, nerviosa, pero segura a la vez.

—Tú también me gustas.

Cuando Will se duerme, lo hace con una sonrisa.

**[…]**

**N**ico está acostado en el sofá del departamento que será su residencia compartida mientras cambia los canales a una velocidad alarmante. Él se vino a instalar días antes, por lo que sus cosas ya están acomodadas en su habitación; Will en cambio, tuvo que venir después porque las vacaciones con su familia se alargaron más de lo pronosticado, así que cuando se aparece con cajas en las manos, no está en absoluto sorprendido. Alza una ceja en su dirección, y se decanta por uno de esos programas de cocina de Gordon Ramsey mientras observa como el rubio se adentra en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

—Eres un novio terrible —informa Will poniendo una de sus cajas en el suelo.

—Si fuera eso que tú dices, no te habría dicho nada por el montón de mierda que querías traer, Will. En serio, eres como un acumulador compulsivo. Ni siquiera te habría quedado espacio para la cama.

Will lo mira con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas ofendido en el nombre de sus cachivaches, antes de que su postura se relaje y le dedique una sonrisa coqueta. _Oh no. _

—¿Y qué? Puedo dormir contigo, ¿verdad?

Tiene que poner los ojos en blanco para que no se note lo nervioso que lo pone, pero honestamente, ambos saben que no funciona. Se conocen desde que andaban con las rodillas raspadas y el ser novios sólo amplió el extenso conocimiento que tenían el uno del otro, lo que sería alarmante para Nico si Will no fuera tan bueno como es.

Cuando Will se acerca a él y se arrodilla a su lado para besarlo, Nico ya está cerrando sus ojos. Es maravilloso como por diez segundos, hasta que las pisadas en su salón y las voces de sus amigos irrumpen la quietud del momento.

—Viven con los labios pegados, ¿o qué? —bromea Lou, después de que Cecil comienza a hacer ruiditos (estúpidos en su opinión).

—¡Tú dijiste que debía confesarme! —se queja Will con diversión y sin importarle la presencia de ellos, besa su frente y toma su mano, acomodándose en el suelo. Nico sospecha que lo hace especialmente porque ellos están ahí, su novio podrá parecer una santa paloma, pero en el fondo le encanta molestar a sus amigos (y besar a su novio).

—Porque ustedes eran terriblemente obvios y exasperantes, pero no sé si esto es mejor o peor.

Nico desearía decir que es mejor, pero no tiene tiempo, porque Will vuelve a besarlo. Su cara brillando como si fuera un sol personal y su expresión emocionada. Se debe ver parecido, porque así es como se siente. Ni siquiera presta atención a los amigos del rubio que dejan las cajas en el suelo mientras refunfuñan y salen cerrando la puerta; Will ahora lo mira con las cejas alzadas.

—No respondiste antes.

—¡Deja de ser un idiota, Solace!

Las carcajadas de su novio son lo único que puede escuchar luego de que él apague la televisión y lo levante para que lo ayude a cocinar con lo que sea que tengan.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está en AU en el que Nico y Will son amigos de infancia y que absolutamente nadie pidió, pero yo necesitaba. Apesto con los finales y los títulos, pero al menos salió.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
